


She Gave Me Strength

by ABladeOfIves



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Game of Thrones - Freeform, GoT, Queen Daenerys, daenerys/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABladeOfIves/pseuds/ABladeOfIves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Reader is bought as a handmaiden for Daenerys. There the reader falls in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Gave Me Strength

**Author's Note:**

> This just a quick drabble really, idk if I'll continue it or not.

The air burned your skin and your throat stung with thirst. Your thighs were chaffed raw from the long walk and you were thankful to find a horse to ride. It walked slowly and you felt guilt rise in your stomach.

It wasn't the way, to feel pity for animals. You were expected to be a savage. To abuse everything you could to your own advantage, but you just weren't like that. You knew that you were extra weight for the horse to drag, so you silently promised to share your water.

You looked ahead and there she rode. Silver hair fell down her back and covered her shoulders. Small plaits, holding it out of her face. You wanted nothing more than to ride next to her. But she is your queen, the Khaleesi, your place was to follow her, nothing more.

So you did, and you would, until your last day. It didn't take long for you to fall for her. Regardless of her beauty, it was her strength, her determined personality that grabbed your attention.

It wasn't easy for you, being a low born woman. The daughter of a whore. You either followed the same path or live in poverty. 

You remember when you reached your twelfth year and your skin crawled at the thought of an old, abusive man putting his hands between your legs and on your breasts and anywhere else he had liked. You'd have to serve him, you'd have to smile and kneel and beg. You chose poverty. 

Filth and rotten food were bad but it was better than that nightmare whore house. You couldn't bring yourself to that. Your mother did it because she cared. She wanted to feed you and house you, alas she died shortly after your sixth year. A disease caught her fast. 

At your fifteenth year, you found it hard to buy food. Even when you had a coin or two, the sellers would shoo you away. Your matted hair and torn rags would "scare away the other trades", as they told you. You starved and and caught illnesses and it wasn't until your sixteenth year that you decided to do anything necessary to keep yourself alive. 

On a sunnier day, you sat near the waters and watched the richer men go by. One man, with a brown plaited beard and colourful silks yelled at his lower companion. "The dragon will not buy an expensive handmaiden for his sister! I had already told you this. Pick a whore or a low born and teach her the ways. Pay them as little as they will take and hope that Viserys will accept her!" 

And that's how you ended up here. You were told that you would be shipped to Essos along with them, and that you would be paid with whatever Daenerys had. She didn't have much back then but it was better than this, despite your fear of the Dothraki people.

Here you rode, at your nineteenth year behind Daenerys Targaryen, the Khaleesi. She gave you hope, strength and passion. She hadn't had much notice of you, which although painful was probably for the best. That way, she was oblivious to your feelings.


End file.
